Through The Eyes Of A Child
by HermioneRose
Summary: The best way to see the world is through the eyes of a child. A series of one-shots featuring the Wildcats and their baby-sitting charge, Lily Jacobs.
1. Time

**Author's Note: This is just something I cooked up because I missed doing **Touched By An Angel** (which got deleted), so I decided to bring Lily back. I gave Lily an upgrade on her disease (which is Asperger's Syndrome), and I'm trying to make it realistic. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Time**

_12:40_

Her mother would be leaving soon to go to a social outing that was ran by the Evans's, something she often did, and left Lily Jacobs, her four year old daughter, in the care of a baby-sitter: one of the Wildcats that Lily absolutely adored as a group.

Ms. Jacobs (no one in the group dared to call her by her first name, which wa Angela) was upstairs getting ready, while Lily was sitting up in the couch, wondering who was coming.

_12: 42_

Her mother came downstairs to see if she was doing okay, and Lily averted her eyes towards her mother.

Ms. Jacobs looked back at her daughter, who hadn't said a word.

Usually, Lily was blabbing with life (in other words, she was hyper when she learned one or more Wildcats came to visit her), but today, it seems, she wasn't.

"Lily, are you feeling okay?" Ms. Jacobs asked, and Lily nodded.

"Yeah." Lily replied, and Ms. Jacobs frowned.

"I'm just making sure..." Ms. Jacobs told her, and Lily nodded again as she watched her mother go upstairs again.

The clock made a ticking noise, and Lily looked out the window again.

The little girl's mother wouldn't tell her who was coming to baby-sit her (usually, Ms. Jacobs would), but at times, Ms. Jacobs did this so Lily wouldn't get bored, and start to do something that was unlike her nature.

Lily glanced back at the clock, which now read 12:45, and Lily sighed as she curled up in a small ball, and let her head hit the pillow, closing her eyes shut.

"Lily, wake up."

Lily felt herself being shook, but she forced herself to not open her eyes.

"Maybe she's completely knocked out."

Lily finally opened an eye.

Through her blurry vision, she made out two people, which were both blonde.

The blonde who was shaking her had curly hair, much like her own, and was near her face, and she had a gentle smile on her face.

The second blonde, which was a guy, was in back of the girl, and he had a frown on his face. The most notable thing about him appeared to be the hat that was perched on top of his head.

These two teenagers were Haylie Anderson and Ryan Evans, two baby-sitters that Lily adored to death.

Lily opened the other eye, and Haylie sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." she replied, and Lily looked around for her mother.

"Where's my mommy?" she asked, and Haylie went to go sit beside her on the couch.

"She left already....you were asleep for awhile."

Ryan smirked as he looked at the two blonde girls.

"Well, it's almost one-thirty..." he said, and Lily widen her eyes.

"Wait! I didn't get a chance to say good-bye!" Lily responded, and Haylie looked at her.

"It's okay, Lily. Your mother will be home in a little while." Haylie ressured her, and Ryan nodded as he sat down next to Lily.

"When's a little while?" Lily asked, and Haylie looked at the clock.

"Right now, like Ryan said, it's one-thirty. Your mother won't be back until two-thirty." Haylie explained, and Ryan looked at the littler girl.

"So, we have a half-hour to kill before your mother comes home. What do you want to do?"

Lily thought for a minute, then looked outside.

It was a gorgeous day outside (as always, Albuquerque was always sunny), and Lily pointed out the window.

"Can we go for a walk? And maybe to the playground?" she asked hopefully, and Haylie looked at Ryan.

"I don't see why not--"

"Yay!" Lily said, jumping off the couch to go to the front door, with Haylie and Ryan following behind her.

Time waits for no child, it seems.


	2. Music

**Author's Note: As many of you know (or don't know) children with Aspeger's Syndrome can be very bright, hence the reason why Lily knows about Beevthoven. This chapter takes place the summer that the Wildcats work at The Lava Springs, so they aren't seniors yet. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Two: Music**

Ryan wasn't the first Wildcat that Lily met at the Lava Springs.

Everyone was sort of surprised, including Ryan, but yes, there was another Wildcat that Lily had met.

It was Lily's first summer at The Lava Springs, and Lily was overjoyed.

She heard other kids talk about The Lava Springs at her preschool, and when Lily came home from preschool, she basically begged her mother to bring her to The Lava Springs. After much pleading and begging, Ms. Jacobs finally gave in, and drove Lily to the club that every four-year old seemed to enjoy coming too.

"Mommy, mommy, can I go swim in the pool?" Lily asked, and Ms. Jacobs sighed.

"I need to get us registered first, Lily."

As Ms. Jacobs was signing registeration forms, Lily looked around the resort.

The Lava Springs (which was owned by Ryan and Sharpay's grandparents) was very rich in taste, and only wanted the best for it's customers when they came to relax.

Lily got bored gazing out into the pool (she had a very good view of a blonde who was wearing a white swimming suit, laying on one the lawnchairs with a couple of other girls chatting excitedly around her), and decided to leave her mother to explore.

She knew it was wrong (at the time), but why make a child wait?

People were milling around, and talking to another or talking quite loudly on their cellphones when Lily's ears picked up a tune.

Looking in the direction of the sound, she found out it was a girl playing the piano, probably to delight the guests as they feasted in the next room.

Going over to the piano, Lily went over to the side of the girl, and said:

"Hi! My name is Lily. Is that Beethoven you're playing?"

She watched as the girl looked around, and then glanced down at her.

At first, the girl looked surprised, but then she smiled.

"No, it's not Beethoven. See, my friends are going to sing in this talent show that is held every year here--The Star Dazzle Talent Show--and I was playing a song they were going to sing." the girl explained, and Lily nodded.

"Well, it was very pretty." Lily complimented, and the girl gave her another smile.

"Thank you. My name is Kelsi Nielsen." Kelsi stated, and Lily looked up at her.

"Mind if I watch you play?" she asked, and Kelsi shook her head.

"Not at all." she said, and Kelsi made room for Lily on the piano bench, and Lily watched as Kelsi began to play again, and Lily watched as Kelsi's fingers went from key to key, and soon, when the song began, it was over just like that, and Lily's face fell.

"It's over? Already?" she asked, and Kelsi grinned at the small girl.

"I guess you like music, right?" Kelsi asked, placing up the sign that she'll be back in five minutes, and took hold of Lily's hand.

"Yeah....my mommy and I have a piano at home, and she plays it sometimes." Lily stated, and Kelsi nodded as she looked around for Lily's mother.

"Do you remember where your mother went?" she asked, and Lily widen her eyes.

She was so lost into Kelsi's music, she completely forgot about her mother!

"N--no.." Lily replied, on the brink of tears, and instead of looking alarmed, like some people would do if they had a crying child, Kelsi looked rather calm.

Either she had kids come up to her before, or she had done this so many times it didn't seem to bother her.

"Well, first, I'd think it'd be a good idea to stop by the day-care center. My friends Taylor McKessie and Haylie Anderson work there, so they can take care of you until they find your mother." Kelsi explained, and Lily nodded as they got closer to the day-care center, which was plastered with smiling suns and puffy-white clouds on light-blue paper.

"Oh, great! You found her!"

Lily noticed a worried-looking girl walking up to them.

The girl had raven-like colored hair, and she had black eyes as well, which were shining with worry, and relief. She was also wearing the standard Lava Springs uniform, much all the employees that worked here.

"She was with me. I guessed she wandered away from her mother....were you excepting her to be here, Taylor?" Kelsi addressed the girl, and Taylor nodded.

"Yeah. Her mother came here first, thinking Lillian--"

"It's Lily." Lily corrected Taylor looked down at her.

"I'm sorry?" Taylor asked, and Lily looked up at Taylor.

"It's not Lillian. It's Lily." Lily stated, and Taylor smiled.

"Well, that's what your mother placed down on your registeration form."

Taylor then turned to Kelsi again.

"I had Haylie go out and look for her, but since you had her all this time, I can call her and Ms. Jacobs."

As Taylor called Ms. Jacobs and Haylie, Kelsi looked down at Lily.

"I better get back to the piano. It was nice meeting you, Lily."

Lily nodded as she gave Kelsi a smile.

"It was nice meeting you too, Kelsi."

Kelsi smiled as she bend down to Lily's height, and gave her a hug.

"I hope you'll be around The Lava Springs more often." Kelsi replied as she stood up, and Lily watched as Kelsi walked away from the day-care center.

"Okay, Lily. I got a hold of your mother, and she'll be coming to get you shortly."

Lily turned her attention towards Taylor again, and Lily nodded.

"Okay." Lily responded, and Taylor looked down at the blonde-haired girl.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Lily gazed over at the shelf that held some books, and she looked back at Taylor, asking:

"Do you have any books on music?"


End file.
